


The Shaman's Visions (Drabbles)

by Peruvian Gypsy (Cat_Moon)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Peruvian%20Gypsy
Summary: The place to come to read all variety of drabbles written in the Sentinel universe.





	The Shaman's Visions (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the place for my Sentinel drabbles, from 100-400 words, of all shapes and sizes. See notes on each 'chapter' for info on each one.

Written for Challenge #104: Kick, at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anythingdrabble**](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)

  
Characters/Pairings: Jim/Blair  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: TV watching can be very...revealing  
Note: I decided to challenge myself, to do 5 of these fills in each of my main fandoms, just for fun.

**No Kicks Necessary**

Blair reached over into Jim's lap and rooted around, searching. Jim grunted, as Blair finally managed to grab a huge handful of popcorn, without taking his attention away from the television screen.

Jim snorted as a particularly ridiculous piece of police procedure was perpetrated in the TV show. “Good way to get kicked off the force,” he opined.

Blair squinted at the set, considering. Finally he added his opinion, his tone carefully casual. “I wouldn't kick _him_ out of bed for eating crackers.”

Jim almost choked on a mouthful of kernels. For a non sequitur, it was very revealing. “What?!”

Blair shrugged. He'd been meaning to bring this up with Jim for awhile now anyway; this was the perfect opportunity. “The blond chick is hot, too, but... he's my type.”

Jim studied the screen intently. He looked into the mirror every day while shaving and he was a good detective, not to mention a Sentinel. Therefore, he couldn't help but notice the strong resemblance. “Really? So theoretically, a guy who looked like that might stand a chance, with you...”

“More than a chance, actually.”

One West Waikiki continued playing on the television screen, but no one was paying attention anymore.


End file.
